


【星心车】星星

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 星心, 禁忌组
Kudos: 3





	【星心车】星星

皮皮星x管理员心 星攻(图书馆play)  
————分割线————  
图书馆是一个安静阅读，汲取知识的场所，但有个人来这里的目的好像不大一样。  
“我想找一个蓝紫色长发戴着红色贝雷帽的管理员。”有着及膝长发的女孩站在服务台前，礼貌地笑着。  
“啊，你说的是心华吧，她现在应该在休息吧，如果有急事找她的话，说不定在科普类书籍的区域找到她。”小姐姐想了想然后指了指比较角落的书架。  
女孩道了谢就朝那几排书架走去。  
“找到你了。”科普类的书本身就不是大众喜爱的类型，所以这块地方就一直没多少人，在最后一排书架前，女孩找到了她想找的人。  
“怎……怎么又素你？”心华被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，抬头对上女孩的金色双眼，张口就能听出台湾腔。  
“那你希望是谁啊？”女孩走到心华面前，笑眯眯地看着她。  
心华抬头看着面前人的笑容，这个人根本没有这么乖。  
面前这个人叫星尘，大概半个月前第一次出现在这个图书馆里，可能是找不到想要的书，就找上了心华。  
一开始心华看星尘特别有礼貌，看得书也是文艺清新类，还是以为她是个乖乖的好学生。  
结果，一个星期过后，心华就不这么想了，哪有一个人会在连续来图书馆一个星期还是拉着同一个管理员把图书馆转个遍，哪个人会一脸正经地说自己来自外太空，扯！  
现在心华已经认定星尘就是每个图书馆都会有的看似好学实则划水闲聊的人，但她似乎没考虑过为什么星尘每次都找上自己。  
“你今天又想干什么？”心华合上书，扶着书架站了起来。  
“来告别。”星尘笑了笑。  
“几天不来没必要特意说一声吧。”心华愣了一下，不知道为什么，面前人的笑容让她觉得有些不妙。  
“这次可能真的再也见不到了。”星尘抬手将心华歪掉的贝雷帽扶正。  
“你要搬家了？”心华的语气不知为何带上了些慌乱，习惯了面前人小小的淘气，一下子见不到她才会不习惯吧。  
“是回家，可能会回来，可能不会。”星尘尽量用轻松的语气说话。  
“别开玩笑了。”心华还记得星尘说自己是来自宇宙，她一直把这个当成对方无聊的玩笑，现在她希望是真的玩笑。  
“那我就不打扰你工作了，字典小姐姐。”星尘挥了挥手转身离开。  
“新华字典？”这是星尘在得知心华名字后脱口而出的话，那时心华红着脸用手里的书拍了过去，用带着口音的话让她不要再提。  
之后星尘会故意喊她字典小姐姐，算是调侃啦，不过每次心华都会拿书拍她，不过这次，她也没心情去管了。  
天色渐暗，图书馆里的人越来越少，心华今天值班要最后检查完才能下班。  
“还没走呢。”关门的图书馆本应没人能进来，但是现在那个烦了心华整整半个月的人靠在书架上看着整理书本的心华。  
“你不素告过别了吗，怎么还过来？”心华拍了拍手，转头看着星尘在昏暗灯光下格外显眼的金色双眼。  
“纠缠你半个月了，还没明白呢？”星尘慢慢走到心华面前，下意识退后的人被困在了星尘和书柜中间。  
“你……”剩下的话被敷上的唇堵住，下意识抬手想推开面前的人，结束这个闹剧，然而腰间的手却越发用力。  
“唔！”牙关紧闭阻挡着星尘的下一步动作，双手越发用力地推着，感觉到顺着脊椎抚上后颈的手，张口咬在星尘的下唇。  
“别咬人啊。”星尘不得已放开心华，舔了舔溢出血珠的下唇，铁锈味在口腔中扩散开来。  
“什么嘛，一天到晚缠着我，突然说要走，又什么都不肯告诉我，星尘你到底想干嘛。”心华独特的腔调配上委屈的声音着实戳人心窝。  
“有机会我会告诉你的，不过现在，能不能让我任性一下。”星尘难得认真地同心华对视，温柔又带着些许请求的眼神让心华不能拒绝。  
唇再次触碰在一起，试图探入的舌头终于没了阻拦，推搡的手也没用上力气，背后的手用力托着怀里的人不让凹凸不平的书柜弄疼她的背。  
“嗯~”带着气音的呻吟让星尘很是受用，右手挤进两人中间隔着衣服揉捏心华的白兔。  
从未有过的感觉给漂亮的粉色眼睛蒙上一层水汽，完全不知道该做什么，只是跟随面前的人往下走，频率爆表的心跳警告着心华氧气不足，但她也没做出什么反应。  
“喘不过气还不说，想窒息吗。”纠缠的舌头分开，银丝连接着两人的舌尖，左手扯开了工作服领口的纽扣，稍稍用力就看见了明显的锁骨。  
“唔嗯~别留……哈…印子。”温热的气息移到了颈侧，舌尖濡湿了一小块皮肤，喘息着说出请求，虽然并没有指望星尘能听。  
“就一个。”星尘本来没打算听，但是传入耳朵的软糯的声音还是让她做出让步。  
“唔……”颈侧的皮肤在温柔的吮吸下逐渐变红，星尘还是很照顾心华的，红印的位置完全可以把领子翻高来挡住。  
右手悄悄从工作服下摆钻进，指尖在平坦的小腹上掠过，激起心华一阵颤抖，感觉到胸前一松，胸衣的扣子被解开，没了束缚的白兔完全被星尘掌握，低头在啃食着锁骨，这里不会被看见就算过分一点也没关系。  
“嗯~疼……轻…轻点。”肩膀上传来细微的疼痛，不用看也知道，现在上面已经布满红印和牙印了。  
被带入状态的身体越来越热，胸前的手仿佛掌握了心跳一般，幸好灯光不强，心华不能透过星尘金色的眸子看见浑身泛红的自己，双腿越发无力，整个人的支撑点都在背后的手上。  
“唔…等等……别…”放在星尘双肩上的手突然用力，知道为什么喜欢会这么做的星尘停止了向下探寻的右手。  
“就任性一次。”星尘笑了笑，抬头看了眼心华湿润的双眼，再次吻上了她的双唇。  
停在工作裤松紧边缘的手又开始动作，扯开绳结方便自己的行动，借助左膝将心华的双腿分开，指尖轻触被打湿了一小块的底裤，感受到怀里人的颤抖，左手轻抚心华的后颈帮助她放松下来，大脑被越发熟练的亲吻弄得一团乱麻，什么抗拒和不满都被扔到一边，放在星尘肩膀上的手向后滑去勾住了她的脖子，一用力彻底让两人的距离变为零。  
大概是惊讶于心华的动作，隔着底裤顶弄小穴的手一顿，放开被自己吮吸得红肿的唇瓣，对上心华粉色双眼。  
“嗯~容忍……哈…你的小任性……”断断续续的话传入星尘的耳朵，面前的人勾起了嘴角，温柔的笑容让星尘鼻子一酸。  
不敢再看心华的眼睛，低头把脸埋在她的颈侧，右手钻进底裤，闭合的花瓣被分开，涌出的爱液打湿了双指，指尖找到了小小的花核，变本加厉地欺负让心华的呻吟染上了哭腔。  
“心华……”这是心华第一次听见星尘这么认真喊她的名字，以往的呼喊总带着些小孩见到喜欢的人的欣喜，也不自觉得认为星尘的声音有些孩子气，现在才发现原来她的声音可以这么成熟。  
“嗯啊~”走神的心华被下身传来的快感拉回现实，花核已经充血挺立，掌根接替了指尖的任务，而现在，指尖顶开洞口的薄膜慢慢向内探去。  
一瞬间的疼痛并没有持续太久，相反，大脑依旧被快感充满，所有的感觉都集中在被逐渐填满的下身，对方骨节分明的手指，初经人事的小穴太过狭小，内壁收缩着完全贴合着星尘的手指。  
“疼吗？”星尘感觉到心华抓着自己衣服的手突然用力，顿时停下了动作，左手轻抚她的背部。  
“唔~不……”语言组织能力似乎已经丧失，只能吐出单一的文字，担心星尘没听见，用力摇了摇头。  
星尘放下心来，手指继续向洞穴深处探去，期间无意间蹭到了内壁上的敏感处，心华控制不住的呜咽声证实了这一点。  
“呜~”几番抽送，感觉到紧致的小穴稍稍放松了一点，星尘在完全抽出手指后试图加入第二根，当然这个决定引起了心华的抗议，毛茸茸的脑袋摇得像个拨浪鼓。  
“说好容忍我的小任性的呢？”上扬的嘴角体现出星尘心情很好，并起的双指随着话音的落下挤开狭小的洞口将洞穴填满。  
“唔啊~坏…嗯~”本就软糯的腔调再加上娇嗔的语气，简直要激起星尘的占有欲啊。  
不过占有欲归占有欲，手上的动作却还是那么温柔，双指一点点撑开小穴，收缩的内壁不知是欢迎还是抗拒，至少在星尘看来是欢迎。  
“星尘……快…哈……快点。”缓慢的抽送显然不能满足被欲望占据的大脑，心华抛开了害羞，蚊子一般的声音还是传入了星尘的耳朵。  
至于心华是怎么知道的，双指在小穴里的动作逐渐加快就是最好的证明。  
“唔啊~星……星尘…”快感侵蚀着神经，大脑里只剩下一个人，她的笑容，她的调皮，以及她一次次喊她名字时的声音。  
“我在。”感觉到环抱着自己的双臂越发用力，侧头吻了吻心华的发鬓，双指无意间撞上的一点让怀里人发出软糯的呻吟。  
“嗯~我……唔~我想…看你……”小小的请求被撞得支离破碎，幸好相处久了，星尘也能明白她的意思。  
抬起头同双眼迷离的心华对视，一直带着笑意的双眼难得充满了认真和深情。  
“啊~星……星…”不知道是不是在呼喊星尘，心华其实看不清面前的人，蒙在眼睛上的水汽模糊了面前人的脸，只能看见那一抹金色，但恍惚间，心华真的在那双眼睛里看见了星星，小小的，闪着光的星星。  
“唔！”下腹一紧，内壁不受控制地咬住了星尘的手指，那闪亮的星星在自己低头咬住对方肩膀时不见了，大脑空白了好一阵才回过神来。  
“早点回家吧。”星尘抱着心华帮她整理凌乱的衣物，用随身带着的手帕简单清理了一下她黏腻的腿间。  
“你呢？”心华抱着星尘不肯松手，她现在甚至有把自己一直认为是个无聊玩笑的话当真了。  
“回家。”星尘笑了笑，灵活的手指一颗颗扣上了心华领口的纽扣，洁白的衬衫一点点盖住了布满情爱痕迹的肩膀，将衣领翻上遮住最后一点痕迹。  
“那……”想说的话被打断，“好了，我也要走了，好好在图书馆工作，不然我会找不到你的，别再傻傻地放任其他人在图书馆胡闹了。”  
确定心华可以自己行走后，星尘捡起掉落在地上的贝雷帽拍了拍灰戴在了心华头上，狠心拉开了勾着自己脖子的双手，转身离开。  
“等等……”心华撑着身子追了上去，然而转角处没一个人。  
“星尘……”无助地呼喊在空无一人的图书馆里回荡，刚才的一切都像没有发生过一般。  
“心华啊，你是不是交男朋友了？”服务台的小姐姐趁着午休和心华聊天。  
“算……算是吧。”心华一愣，脑海中闪出了那人的金色双眼，也就没否认。  
然后心华就在小姐姐一脸我懂得表情中逃走了。  
轻快的脚步配上哼唱的旋律，有着及膝长发的女孩在书架间穿梭，金色的双瞳寻找着什么。  
“找到你了。”熟悉的声音传入心华的耳朵，愣愣地转过头，看到的是阳光下的星星。  
“交了男朋友就不认我了？”回过神来，星星已经在自己面前了。  
不想说话，只是伸手将这枚世界上最亮的星星据为己有，紧紧抓着对方背后的衣服，微微颤抖的肩膀和肩膀处感觉到的温热让星尘有些愧疚地回抱住心华。  
“我回来了，不走了。”这颗星星从此只属于你。


End file.
